Viciada (Earth-616)
| Title = | Aliases = Ruler of Air | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Deathwalkers | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Purple | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Second to the Deathwalkers' ruler | Education = | Origin = Human empowered by black magic | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Al Ewing; Greg Land | First = Mighty Avengers Vol 2 10 | Death = Mighty Avengers Vol 2 14 | HistoryText = Viciada was an already powerful leader among her people, but she began using human sacrifices in attempts to gain dark power and ultimately became immortal, and gained the ability to manipulate air. She formed the Deathwalkers along with Cairn, Adur and Lichidus, people with similar origins to her, and worked together to gain more power. Since old times, they tried to use the Talisman of Kamar-Taj to create a sacrifice so powerful it would destroy humanity. A failed attempt in 1908 caused the creation of The Bear. In 1972, one of their attempts to make the sacrifice was thwarted by the Mighty Avengers. The Talisman was taken from them and it was hidden in the Himalayas by Kaluu. The Talisman made its way to the Inhumans' Attilan. In the present times, the Deathwalkers returned to New York, and rediscovered the Talisman once Attilan fell on New York. Lichidus sent a hellhound to retrieve it, but if failed and Blade (who was undercover as Ronin) took it. The Deathwalkers then proceeded to send numerous creatures to fight the vampire slayer and get it, including Ninja Were-Snakes. They finally succedeed in capturing Blade after sending Were-Roosters to battle him, and planned to use his blood for a sacrifice. Even though the Mighty Avengers located Blade and arrived to help him, the Deathwalker's legion of servants provided a distraction so the heroes couldn't get to Deathwalkers before they could finish their ritual. The successfully-finished ceremony merged them together into the Deathwalker Prime, a creature with control over the four elements, thus power over the fifth: the spirit, which would be the key for it to destroy humankind. However, the Mighty Avengers managed to get hold of the cup used in the ritual of merging, and using a similar procedure merged themselves into the Avenger Prime, which managed to destroy the Deathwalker Prime, mainly because unlike the Deathwalker, the different personas merged into it were truly spiritually bonded, while the personas composing the Deathwalker were fighting for control. | Powers = Immortality Aerokinesis: Viciada can control air. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Sunlight: Direct exposure to sunlight can be lethal to Viciada, even moonlight is irritant to them. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Even though Viciada and the Doomsday Cult share some similarities with vampires (to the point of being referred as Deathwalkers), The Bear stated they are not part of such species. | Trivia = * In Spanish, the adjective "viciada/o" refers to the the stuffiness o thickness of a mass of air. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}